DaresGames
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: What Cloe finds as fun is usually torture for Hiro. But one of the perks of being a little sister is that Hiro can never say no to Cloe. Hence, an afternoon of crazy games that only an insane seven year old would think of


**Author's note: Okay, so here is my first fan fiction! It does happen to be with my new character, so lots of brother and sister stuff! Anyways, enjoy! Thanks if you took time to read!**

 **Cloe's POV**

"Hiro, wanna do something fun?"

Hiro is so weird when I ask him that. It's like he's associated me asking him that with him getting in trouble.

Which usually happens…

But it's so much fun for me…

"What do you want to do…" he sighed.

That's one of the best parts about being his little sister. He can't say no to me.

"Okay, so I wanna dare you to do stuff! And you have to do it!"

He got his funny expression on his face. "Clo-"

"So, first dare!"

He groaned.

I ran over to my bed, then back to his. "So I blindfold you, right? And you have to walk through an obstacle course… following me, and if you mess up you gotta do it again!"

"What?!"

"Okay!" I took that as a yes. Before he could protest, I tied the blindfold over his eyes, then started moving stuff to make an obstacle course, leading all the way across the room to my bed.

Then I changed my mind.

And made it go down the stairs.

Then back up the stairs.

 _Then_ to my bed.

That should be harder, right?  
"Okay, come on Hiro!"

He slowly stood up.

"Remember, you can't touch any of the obstacles!"

"Yeah sure, Clo…"

"Okay, come on! Forward forward forward, no Hiro look where you're going!" I added that as he tripped over one of the obstacles and fell on his face.

"I can't look where I'm going if I'm blindfolded, Clo!"

"Okay, back to the start!"

I came running over, and helped him back to it. "Okay, here we go!"

This time he stepped over the thing he tripped on. And actually made it past the next two obstacles.

And hit his head.

Against one of the taller obstacles.

"Ow!"

"Back to the start!"

He made it pretty far that time.

And tripped again on a chair.

I helped him up again. "Come on Hiro, you can do better!"

"How am I supposed to 'do better', see the obstacles through the blindfold?!"

"Just come on, you grouch," I rolled my eyes. "Stop complaining."

"My little sister is torturing me…"  
I started him on the obstacle course again.

He spent the next five minutes tripping, falling, or hitting obstacles.

And he hadn't even made it across his part of our room yet.

It was _so_ funny.

Finally, he made it to the stairs.

"Good job Hiro! Past the big clump of obstacles! Just straight on!" I told him.

I guess he thought he was on my side of the room.

Until he took a step forwards, and fell down the stairs.

"Back to the start!" I called down the stairs.

Hiro groaned. "Help me…"

He actually made it down the stairs. Then up the stairs.

Then hit the closet door.

"Back to the start!"

He made it that time.

I clapped happily. "YAY!"

"Will you leave me alone now…?" he muttered.

"But we're playing!"

"Cloe, that's not playing, that's _torture_!"

I sighed. "Okay, okay, You'll like this game more, I promise!"

"Please, spare me…" Hiro said under his breath.

I giggled. "You're so dramatic, big brother. Really though, you'll like this one!"

""I doubt that…" he muttered.

I ran downstairs, then came back up.

And Hiro perked up. "Gummy bears?"

"GUMMY BEAR EAT-OFF!" I shouted.

"Please, Cloe, _nobody_ can beat me in that," Hiro laughed.

I gave him his gummy bears, and took mine.

"So how long do we go for?" he asked.

"Um… until one person, A, gets sick, B, passes out, or C, gets yelled at." I smiled at the look on his face. "See? I _told_ you you'd like it!"

"So when do we go?"

"NOW!" I opened my bag of gummy bears, and downed them all in one gulp. Which is a skill I learned from Hiro.

 _I know, I'm challenging the master of eating gummy bears to a gummy bear eating challenge… I'm crazy…_

Hiro smirked at me, then downed three bags at once.

"HEY!" I crammed as many as I could in my mouth. Which ended up being five bags worth.

Then Hiro showed me up and got _seven_ bags worth in his mouth…

I was trying _so_ hard not to laugh… but I did… and them gummy bears came flying out of my mouth. And I shoved more in. And Hiro was laughing to now, and we were both dying and eating gummy bears at the same time.

And finally, Hiro groaned. "Everything… spinning… stop…"

"You give in?"

"Yes…. ug… Can we stop _now_?"

I laughed. "Sure, big brother."

"Oh good…" he went back to his side of the room. Or started to. But I grabbed his arm.

"No Hiro, we have another game!"

"Noo… Cloe leave me alone…"

"But I wanna have fun with you!"

"Your version of having fun with me means torture, Cloe…"

"You liked the gummy bear eating contest!"

"What is it going to be this time, stand in the middle of the road and see who can avoid being hit by cars the longest?"

"No… but good idea!" I perked up.  
"No Cloe, we are _not_ doing that! So what is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop complaining. So next I was thinking, we could, like, I dunno… just come on, it'll be easier if I show you!" I pulled him downstairs.

He almost fell down the bottom few again, because I was going so fast. "Whoa, Cloe, slow down! What are you doing?!"

"Showing you the new game!" I laughed.

I ran down to the living room, practically shoved my brother onto the couch, then ran away again to find what I was looking for.

"Okay!" I came running back with a glass jar in my hands. "This is a mix of Aunt Cass's hot sauce, crushed hot peppers, more pepper, and mustard! And you gotta drink it all!"

I held up the jar, which was at _least_ two cups worth.

Hiro groaned. "Do I- have to…"

"Yes!" I smirked, then added, "that or do the obstacle course again…"  
"No no no no! Give me that!" he grabbed the jar from me.

 _Works every time…_

He looked once at the stuff in the glass jar, gagged, then drank the entire thing.

Which I didn't mention was probably actually _three_ cups worth…

When he finished, he literally dropped the glass jar, which _didn't_ break because it landed on the couch. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and his face was turning _really_ red.

Then he jumped up and ran.

Two seconds later he came back, looking _really_ sick.

"Ug… Cloe… I think I'm done now…"

"But Hiro!"

"No… no more games please…"

"But I-"

"No!"

I gave him my _really_ sad heartbroken puppy eyes.

Which work on him like, every time.

"Okay, one more…"

I clapped happily. "YAY! Okay, since this is your last one, I gotta do something _really_ special!"

"Why did I agree to this…" Hiro groaned.

"You can sit down. Just wait a minute, okay?" I told him.

He nodded, and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

 _My poor brother… he looks_ so _sick…_

I came running back. "Okay, this game is _really_ easy! I just ask you questions, and you answer them. _Honestly_."

He groaned. "Oh no… Cloe…"

"So first question!"

He put his head back in his hands.

I lay down on the couch, and put my feet up on the back of it, so I was sitting upside down.

"Anything else you do illegal? I mean, aside from bot fighting?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay! Baymax, are we right?"

"Hiro is telling the truth," Baymax said from where I had brought him.

"Oh great, now we have a lie detector robot…"

I nodded. "I wanna know. So next question. How many times have you been arrested?"

"Once."

I glanced at Baymax, who confirmed it.

Then I asked another question that Hiro probably hated me for.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"NO!" he snapped immediately.

I glanced at Baymax.

"True."

 _Aw… I need to change that…_

"So out of Gogo and Honey, which one would you want to date more if you had to?"

"CLOE!"

"No seriously, answer me, Hiro!"

"NEITHER!"

"That doesn't count!"  
"You know what, I'm done," Hiro snapped, standing up and walking away, back to our room.

I looked after him. "Why did he get so upset… I just asked a question…"


End file.
